The Surprise
by Mistaken Otaku
Summary: Chapter 6 is now posted! Koaru's been keepin secrets from everyone. Wen dey find out, Kenshin is somewhat heartbroken and decides to leave. What will Koaru do?
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: i do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime show! BTW... if this sounds or looks similiar to any other   
  
fanfiction... then i apologize... it just came to me at school during history class... hehehe ^_^;;;  
  
Gasp! The Unsuspecting Truth!  
  
Kenshin was in the yard doing laundry again, as usual. All of the sudden, there was a loud clash in the practise room.   
  
"Huh?" Kenshin said as he turned around to look at what had happened. "I dare you to say that again Yahiko Myoujin!  
  
Go ahead! I'm right here..." shouted Kaoru. "Fine! I will! Busu... busu, busu, busu!" laughed Yahiko. BONK!!! "Oww!"  
  
Yahiko rubbed the two large bumps on his head. "And that's for calling me ugly and being such a spoiled baka!"  
  
"Oy! Hey Yahiko are you at it again?" everyone turned there heads to see Sanosuke Sagara coming into the dojo. "What   
  
do you want this time Sano?!" shouted Kaoru. "I'm already out of food so you won't be getting any here!" "Hmph!"   
  
*thinking in head* "man now i gotta go beg Tae at the Akabeko or get a job... feh! like that'll happen!" he pouted. "Dont   
  
give me that attitude of yours Sanosuke Sagara! I have no students except for this spoiled brat here- pulling Yahiko by the  
  
ear-and I have to feed him, that red-haired free-loader over there- pointing at Kenshin-, and you! A jobless pig! Where   
  
am I supposed to get the money?" "Oro?" Kenshin said with a confused look on his face. "You know it's true Kenshin   
  
Himura!!!"  
  
Out of nowhere, Megumi came with Tsubame and Tae right behind... "*pant pant* Kaoru *pant pant* I must talk to you   
  
immediately!" after catching her breath Megumi looked up from where she was standing at the front of the dojo and scanned  
  
the area. "*gasp* Sanosuke, Ken-san, Yahiko! What are you all doing here?" All three of them had confused looks upon   
  
their faces. " I just came over for some free food to eat because... I'm broke again." said Sano. Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame  
  
all fell over anime style. After getting up (with a huge bead of sweat on her head) Megumi choked out, "That was sooo   
  
surprising... seeing that you're always broke... rooster-head." Sano was trying to ignore the comment that she had just said.  
  
"How about you two?" she asked questioningly. "Oh, I'm just doing the laundry again as usual Miss Megumi." Kenshin said  
  
with his trademark smile on. "And I live here... 'member?" said Yahiko, while trying to pry his now red ear from Kaoru's   
  
death hold on him. (and before Tsubame noticed him in such an embarressing predicament. "Oh... sorry Yahiko. I almost   
  
forgot you were there." releasing her strong grip. "Heh heh heh..."  
  
"Well shoo! Miss Kaoru and the three of us must have some privacy to talk alone... now go on!" said Tae waving her hands  
  
at them."Hmmm?" pondered Kaoru. "What's going on you three???" Kaoru asked after the three men had left. "Well..."   
  
started Tae. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" asked Kaoru. "Well... you... you're... uhhh..." stuttered Megumi. All   
  
of the sudden Tsubame screamed, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" "WHAT!!!" Kaoru yelled and it echoed out of the dojo yard  
  
towards where the three men (Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko) were standing. You could see a flock of crows fly from the   
  
rooftop of the dojo making caw sounds.  
  
Author's Note: sooo? wut ya think? i noe wut yur all thinking... "Ughh! Another fanfiction about Kenshin and Kaoru... wut  
  
a waste of time and space!" well... thatz not exactly true... therez a surprise... hello! thatz y itz called Gasp! The   
  
Unsuspecting Truth! cuz therez a twist... well kinda... you'll c in the next chapter... but i wont write it unless i get sum reviews... so REVIEW!!! please??? (hint hint): just click the little button over there that says review... (hint hint) tick tock tick tock... (10 hours later) anytime now!?!?!? cum on itz not that hard and it wont take up THAT much time will it??? 


	2. Truth Revealed

disclaimer: once again... I DONT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!!! or any other anime show... thatz y itz called FANFICTION people... (sorry if i seem a bit mean there) ^_^;;;  
  
well... here is the next chapter.... and all in one day!!! ^______^ me so happy... o yea there are some surprises in here... plz dont b mad at me 4 writin this but MUST GET IDEA OUT OF HEAD... btw i think this is in script form... o_0... i am still pretty new to this kinda thing... *stares* quit looking at me like that! *more staring* urghhh! *still staring*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"..." spoken  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
*...* actions  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yahiko-"What the heck was that?"  
  
Kenshin/Sano-"Miss Kaoru!" "Jou-chan!" *runs towards the dojo*  
  
Yahiko-"Hey! Wait up for me you guys!"  
  
Kaoru-*starts to calm down* "ok so i really am pregnant?"   
  
everyone else-*nods*  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Kaoru-*turns around to look at what happened* "Wuh?!"  
  
K/S/Y-"Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru-"What's wrong you three?"  
  
Kenshin-*scans the dojo for any enemies* "...but we heard you scream all the way from the market!"  
  
Kaoru-"Ohhh..." *blushes*  
  
Sano-"Hey Jou-chan whats wrong?"  
  
Kaoru-*blushes even more*   
  
Sano-*becomes stiff when realiization hits him* *mumbles*  
  
Yahiko-"Hey Kaoru why is your face all redd like a tomato? *gasp* you're blushing and you're hiding something from us!!! Tell us right now!!!"  
  
Megumi-"I think you should tell them now... it's not like they wouldnt have found out anyway. *laughs* this is SO wonderful!"  
  
K/Y/S-*confused looks on their faces*  
  
Kaoru-*pokes fingers together* "well... i-i ... i-i-im... *mumbles something too soft to hear*"  
  
Kenshin-"Hmm?"  
  
Kaoru-"im prahejksl"  
  
Kenshin/Yahiko-"Huh???"  
  
Kaoru-"I SAID IM PREGNANT!!!" *clamps hands over mouth*  
  
Kenshin-*becomes as still as a statue*  
  
Yahiko-"Whoa! So does that mean you're gonna get all fat in the stomach now?"  
  
BONK!!!  
  
Kaoru-*sweatdrop* *laughs nervously* "umm... thank you Sanosuke."  
  
Sano-"no prob"  
  
Tae-"OHHH!!! This is so wonderful! ... wait a second... we still dont know to WHOM you are pregnant with... Miss Megumi never bothered to tell us..."  
  
Megumi-"Actually ... i dont know either"  
  
Tae-"O wait! That was such a silly question! We all know that its Ken-san. *laughs*"  
  
Kenshin-"Actually... *everyone turns to look at him* I'm a bit surprised too because... it is not me... *glances at Kaoru*"  
  
(HAH! betcha didnt see that comin did ya!!!)  
  
Kaoru-"Yes... thats true... what Kenshin said wasnt a lie... its not him..." *face turns crimson*  
  
Tsubame-"Then who is it Miss Kaoru?"  
  
everyone-*looks at Tsubame surprised because she doesnt talk that much*  
  
Kaoru-"Well... since you are all wondering.... its .... Sanosuke..."  
  
everyone but Sano/Kaoru-*falls over with sweatdrop on their heads*  
  
Megumi-"The Rooster-head???"  
  
Kaoru- *nods*  
  
~afterwards~  
  
noone says anything else for a long while and they all go back to doing their work. Tae and Tsubame go back to the Akebeko while Megumi goes back to the clinic.  
  
Sano-"Well... I guess they took the news better than we thought." *sweatdrop*  
  
Kaoru-"I guess so..."   
  
Kenshin-*comes over from finishing the laundry* "Sano... Miss Kaoru... *eye turns golden for a split second*... I hope you will be happy together... " 'i thought she loved me... *sigh* i guess things happen for a reason' *smiles*  
  
Kaoru-'did i just see that really happen? he seems happy on the outside but if u look into his eyes u know that hes faking it'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note- ok... so just review plz? i told you there was gonna be a surprise in the story... plz dont be mad at me or anything... personally im a KenshinxKaoru fan too!... no! im serious!!! ... this is just a what if kind of fanfiction... so like i said b4... PLEASE REVIEW so i noe wut u guyz think... 


	3. The Talk

disclaimer: ok pplz... once again... I DONT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!... ahem... okie dokie ^_^ now on with de fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: sorri if this chapter is short... i need sum more ideas!!! plz put any ideas or anything at all to help with this story in your review if u have them... THANK YOU!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"..." spoken  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
*...* action  
  
(a/n....) author's note  
  
{...}setting   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{the next day}  
  
Kaoru-*yawn* *gets out of "bed" (a/n:sorri i 4got wut theyre called) 'hmm... everyone seemed to be ok with the news yesterday...' *her thoughts wander off to yesterdays events* '...but Kenshin... he seemed... different. I wonder...'  
  
*knock on door* (a/n:sorri 4got wut those r called 2)  
  
Kenshin-"Miss Kaoru! Sano and I will be going to the market to get some food. There is none left here. We will be back shortly to finish cleaning around the dojo."  
  
Kaoru-'sano and kenshin going to the market for FOOD? well... it seems innocent enough.' *yawn* 'nothing to worry about whatsoever... yup...' *puts on kimono and sandels and starts to head to the training room*  
  
{in the training room}  
  
*giggling*  
  
Kaoru-"hmm...?"  
  
Ayame/Suzume-*giggles some more* *hears Kaoru's footsteps* "Ohayou Kaoru-san!"  
  
Kaoru-"Ohayou Ayame and Suzume-chan! Did Dr. Genzai bring you two over already?"  
  
Ayame/Suzume-"Hai!!! We wanna play!!!" *giggles again* "Ayame-chan wants a ride on big sister Kaoru!"(umm whos the younger one again? I get confused over them... o n remember Kaoru isnt related to them... they just call her that)  
  
Kaoru-*sigh* "But doesn't Kenshin usually do this for you two?"  
  
Ayame/Suzume-"Hai! But Onii-san isn't here! So you have to be the pony!"  
  
Kaoru-*sigh again* "Here we go ... get on and hold tight!"  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
{in the market}  
  
Kenshin-"Sano... may I ask you a personal question?"  
  
Sano-*confused look on face* "Yea sure Kenshin... whatcha wanna ask?"  
  
Kenshin-*closes eyes as if carrying a the world on his shoulders* "Well... its about Miss Kaoru."  
  
Sano-*looks at him more closely* "You got a little somethin for Jou-chan, Kenshin???"   
  
Kenshin-*sweatdrop* "No! Of course not Sanosuke... why ever would you ask that...?" 'do i like Kaoru-dono?'  
  
Sano-*quietly laughs* "I always thought that you two had a special bond or somethin... funny... i thought the same for me and Megumi... what a weird imagination i have huh?"  
  
Kenshin-*huge sweatdrop*   
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Kenshin/Sano-"What's going on?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: i thought that i would end this chapter with a cliffhanger... *laughs evilly* heeheehee... so now u gotta review LOTZ!!! btw... i dont think that i'll be updating 4 a few days or so... need more ideas... *shakes Kenshin by the shoulders* COME ONE KENSHIN!!! I NEED SUM INSPIRATION!!! *kenshin has those swirly eyes again* aauuhhhh... i really need to stay away from this insane girl more... *stares* i heard that kenshin! *takes Kaoru's bokken and starts hitting kenshin repeatedly over the head until bump comes* *smiles* *giggles* stay tuned for the next chapter everybody!!! ^_^ (really im not that evil... ^_^;;;) dont forget... SEND REVIEWS AND IDEAS IF YA GOT EM'!!! 


	4. Kenshin's Departure

disclaimer: i dont own rurouni kenshin... on with the fic!  
  
author's note: here is the next chapter... sorri to keep u peeps waitin...   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Poem By Me! saissei-aka DarkAnimeChick  
  
You didnt know,  
  
how much I loved you,   
  
because I hid it from the world.  
  
You didnt know,  
  
how much I cared for you,  
  
because I left it all behind.  
  
This life of mine  
  
is so sweet and short.  
  
Yet this life of mine  
  
is so painfully slow.  
  
I tell you now  
  
all the secrets of my life,  
  
I tell you now  
  
all the emotions for you.  
  
However  
  
you do not return these feelings.  
  
In turn I have realized  
  
the foolishness of my being.  
  
Noone will see me weeping.  
  
Noone will hear me crying.  
  
And I will never love again...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sano-"what was that?"  
  
Kenshin-"Let's go find out!"  
  
As soon as they were about to head towards the noise another loud boom was heard.   
  
Sano-"Come on!"  
  
Then before they could start again (im so evil arent i) a faint sound could be heard. Then it started to get louder and louder... it was... music??? Sanosuke and Kenshin looked at each other baffled by this. Then they looked up into the sky and they saw firecrackers. It finally dawned on them as today was the celebration of Chinese New Year's! The ambassador of Japan from China had arrived only just yesterday to make an arrangement with the government.   
  
Sano-"well at least there's nothing to worry about now."  
  
Kenshin-"Sano... let's go back to the dojo to get the girls to come to see the show?"  
  
Sano-"Hey! Yea! Come on."  
  
They had soon arrived back at the dojo and they were grinning ear to ear to hear the news. The girls quickly changed and came back with a few umbrella's and some money.  
  
Koaru-"Ok you two! Ayame, Suzume, and I are all ready to leave now!" she said grinning.  
  
Sano-"Ok then let's go! I wanna get some food!"  
  
Kaoru-*sweatdrop* "Eh heh heh... always thinking about food aren't you Sano?"  
  
Sanosuke was about to reply to this when all of the sudden Kenshin spoke up.  
  
Kenshin-"If you don't mind I don't think I'll be going."  
  
Kaoru/Sano- *stare* O.O  
  
Kenshin- *laughs nervously* "It's just that I need to catch up on a few things here in the dojo, that's all!"  
  
Sano-"You sure 'bout that Kenshin? You're gonna miss out on a lot of great food and games and food and shows and did I mention food?"  
  
Koaru-*sweatdrop* "Sanosuke that mind of yours is just too large isn't it? But anyway... Kenshin! You have to come! This will probably be the only time where you'll be able to see a Chinese New Years display! And Ayame and Suzume will be heartbroken if you don't!"  
  
Kenshin-"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru but I really think that I should stay here and finish my business. And I'm sure I wont miss too much there with you guys! So have fun! You needn't worry about me Miss Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru- *sigh* "Ok if you REALLY think that you should stay here then I won't stop you. But try to come over if you finish early!"  
  
With that they all left Kenshin at the dojo to do his supposed "business". Kenshin walked inside the dojo to recollect his thoughts. After a while he finally decided on what he would do. Happy with finding a piece of paper, some ink, and a brush he sat down on the wooden floor of the practice room and started to write out a letter. When he had finally finished he heaved a heavy sigh leaving the letter on the table where it would be easily found. He gathered all of his possesions from his room and left through the gates. Thinking that this would be his last time at the wonderful dojo which he came to know as home he started on his journey heading towards god knows where but little did he know that he would be coming back in the future.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: so how was that? remember i'll take any suggestions from you guys! I'll even except flames(if you think that there necessary)! Just tell me watcha think ok??? ok! review! remember!!! REVIEW!!! ^_^ OK... ok well i hope that you all have a nice christmas! Bye! 


	5. The Letter

disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... *sigh*  
  
Author's Note:ok here is the 5th chapter to my fanfic! ^.^ ^_^ hope u peeps like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was laughing when they came back to the Kamiya dojo. Tsubame came with them because Tae had let her go due to the fair and a certain spiky-haired boy. (if ya get what im sayin)   
  
Ayame/Suzume- "Onii-san Kennie!!! The fair was very fun!!! Yes it was yes it was!!!"  
  
Kaoru- "Kenshin! We've come back from the Chinese New Years fair! Tsubame-chan is here also! She brought some very delicious food!"  
  
~~silence~~  
  
Sano-"Oy! Kenshin you in here?"  
  
Yahiko-"Hey! Kenshin where are you?"  
  
~~silence~~  
  
Ayame/Suzume-"Kennie!!!" *runs off around the dojo* "Onii-san Kennie!!!"  
  
Kaoru-" I wonder where he is... I'll go look inside the practice room."  
  
Sano-"Okay... come on Yahiko ya bum... aren't ya gonna help us find Kenshin?"  
  
Yahiko-"Oh!" *lets go of Tsubame's hand* "r-right... i'll go around the back."  
  
Kaoru-"No need! I found a letter inside..." *starts reading*   
  
Everyone heads into the practice room.  
  
Kaoru-*gasp* "Nooo!!!"  
  
Sano-*runs to her side* "What is it?"  
  
Koaru- *shakily hands him the letter that Kenshin has left* *sniffle*  
  
Sano-"reads the note out loud*  
  
Yahiko- "But then where did he go? Where could he go?"  
  
Kaoru-"I... don't... know..." *starts crying into Sanosuke's shirt*  
  
Sano-"We have to find him! He's our best bud!"  
  
Kaoru-*calms down a BIT* "But... w-why would... h-h-he go?"  
  
Ayame/Suzume-"No!!! Brother Ken no go!!! Loves Kaoru too much!!!"  
  
Kaoru-"W-w-what??? Ayame... Suzume... what are you two talking about?"  
  
Ayame/Suzume-"Onii-san Kenshin loves Kaoru! You no know?"  
  
Kaoru/Sano-"b-b-but I t-t-thought..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: hee hee hee... is that a cliffie? im not sure... o well... please review my story! I would be very happy if you did... *chanting in the background* review review review!!! -_-;;; thank you very much! 


	6. Yahiko's a baka and a lil chat

disclaimer: *sigh* u people need to get a clue or something! sheesh... ok... this will be the last time im going to say this: I DONT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR ANY OTHER ANIME FOR THAT MATTER!!! phew... i feel better! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! im sorri for not updating for a while now... stupid skewl!!! *sigh* i probably wont update again until like friday bcuz tomorrow i hab to study for my sem. exams then tuesday, wednesday, and thursday is when i take the exams... thank goodness i have no skewl on friday!!! hurray for staff development days!!! *sigh* ok... this chapter will most likely b a short one too... but bare with me here folks... im startin to run out of ideas... HELP!!! if u have any suggestions, my wonderful readers and reviewers, i will be more than glad to hear them and i will most likely use some of them but i'll give u credit... so dont worri! ^_^ ok... to much talkin!!! let's get on wit da fic!!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko- *sigh*"... And i thought i was stupid..."  
  
Ayame/Suzume- "Hai! baka Yahiko! *giggles*... not baka Koaru and Sano..."  
  
Yahiko- "Hey!!! It was only a joke! I wasn't saying that it was true!... but Kaoru! Sano! I really thought you two would've already known!?"  
  
Kaoru- "B-b-but I... I... *sigh* Sanosuke what are we gonna do?"  
  
Sano- *closes eyes for a moment then reopens them* "Kenshin is our friend... Of course we'll go out and search for him! But the question is... where are we gonna start?... and when we DO find him... I think I'll have a little chat..."  
  
Kaoru- *stops crying* "It's too late to search now... we'll start in the morning... I want everyone to get some sleep before we go tomorrow understand!?"  
  
everyone- "nods*  
  
Kaoru- "Ayame and Suzume? Please come with me. I'll get you into your beds and give you a quick bath."  
  
Ayame/Suzume- "OK!!!" *runs towards the bath*  
  
Kaoru- *slowly treads after them but halts* "Sanosuke?"  
  
Sano- "hmm?"  
  
Kaoru- *gives him that look in her eyes*  
  
Sano- *nods*  
  
Yahiko- "Umm... Hey Kaoru? Can Tsubame stay over too? cuz umm... you know..."  
  
Kaoru- *pastes on fake smile* "Of course! I wouldn't want Tsubame to be walking out there in the middle of the night! Who do you think I am?"  
  
Yahiko- "Ummm... you really want me to answer that? *quietly* ... busu..."  
  
Tsubame- *elbows him in the ribs* "Thank you very much Miss Kaoru!"  
  
Yahiko- "oww..." *rubs his ribs* "Sorry..."  
  
soon everyone was off to sleep... well almost everyone...  
  
{in Koaru's room}  
  
Sano- "Jou-chan what's wrong?"  
  
Kaoru- *smiles* "Why do you always call me that?"  
  
Sano- *shrugs* "Cuz... I like it?"  
  
Koaru- *quietly laughs* "But nothings wrong..."  
  
Sano- *narrows eyes* "Kaoru don't lie to me..."  
  
Kaoru- "Nothings wrong... Really!"  
  
Sano- "Koaru..."  
  
Kaoru- *sigh*  
  
Sano- "See! That just proves it!"  
  
Kaoru- *looks at him innocently* "Proves what?"  
  
Sano- "Kaoru you know exactly what I mean..."  
  
Kaoru- *sigh* "Well... it's just... what Ayame and Suzume said back there..."  
  
Sano- "You mean about Kenshin and... him loving you?"  
  
Kaoru- "That's just it!... I mean... children - especially the really young ones- have this unusual ability to be right about things like that all the time... What if it's true? How would I deal with that?" *tears fall down*  
  
Sano- *heavy sigh* *embraces her* "I guess we'll know when the time comes... but first we have to find Kenshin."   
  
Kaoru- "You're right!" *pulls away* "We have to find Kenshin and convince him that he belongs here at the dojo with his friends... his family... us!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: ok... I know it was a little sad and mushy there but... *shrugs* o well... I like it that way anyways! How bout you guys??? Oh yea and don't worry! They WILL find Kenshin... and there WILL be some more fluffy-ness in the future chapters... i hope... it depends on the suggestions you oh-so-amazing-and-wonderful readers/reviewers give me! ^_^ I do hope that you'll at least give me a few... well... review please! you review= i will update asap = more chapters = (hopefully) a happy you... ^_^ ok so now... *drumroll* ITS TIME FOR YOU TO REVIEW! just push the little square button down there at the bottom left that says : GO and then you type some words which is called a review! -_-;;; *laughs nervously* ok then bye! 


	7. Kenshin and Yahiko's Encounter

Disclaimer: ~_~ ok... ill just get straight to the point... I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...  
  
Author's Note: ok... *creeps around slowly and carefully* *spotlight shines on her* "AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN EH MISSY?!?!?! YOU HAVENT BEEN REACHING YOUR FULFILLMENTS AS AN AUTHOR HERE!!!! YA NOE...!!!" "eh... hehehe... ~_~ sowwi... i kinda forgot about it??? ok well im writing it now arent i?" "eh... pack it up people! Nothin to see here!" Ok I am REALLY EXTREMELY AND HORRIBLY SORRY for not updating for... about... 2 months??? *sheepish look* I hope all of you can forgive me and continue to read this fic... itz getting close to the end anyways... so yea...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko, as silent as he could, sneeked out of his room and slowly peeked into Kaoru's through the shoji. (i think that's what you call a door in jap. right?) He heard a few whispers here and there but he couldnt really make them out much.  
  
Sano- "See! That just proves it!"  
  
Kaoru- *looks at him innocently* "Proves what?"  
  
Sano- "Kaoru you know exactly what I mean..."  
  
Kaoru- *sigh* "Well... it's just... what Ayame and Suzume said back there..."  
  
Sano- "You mean about Kenshin and... him loving you?"  
  
Kaoru- "That's just it!... I mean... children - especially the really young ones- have this unusual ability to be right about things like that all the time... What if it's true? How would I deal with that?" *tears fall down*  
  
Sano- *heavy sigh* *embraces her* "I guess we'll know when the time comes... but first we have to find Kenshin."   
  
Kaoru- "You're right!" *pulls away* "We have to find Kenshin and convince him that he belongs here at the dojo with his friends... his family... us!"   
  
Yahiko didn't need to hear anymore. He knew what he had to do. Quickly writing out a note so as not to worry them, he soon left the dojo carrying his wooden sword through the dimly lit streets hoping to find a trace of where their beloved Kenshin had went to. As he came up to a fork in the road he saw an old man whering a worn out straw hat and driving a cart full of hay down the left path towards him.  
  
Yahiko- 'eh... might as well ask... its not like i have any other option...' "Excuse me sir? But can you please tell me if you've seen a young looking guy about a foot taller than me, kind of skinny, with noticable red hair, wearing a slightly purple haori (that means training shirt right?), and is carrying a sword with him?"  
  
Man- "Why yes... i passed by him a while ago... very interesting young lad... wise too i might add! haha... He was awfully polite!"  
  
Yahiko- *sigh of relief* 'Its my lucky day' "Thank you very much Mister!"  
  
Yahiko bowed to the kindly old man and raced off down the beaten path towards where the man had said he had seen Kenshin. Not long after he soon saw what looked like the blurry image of a small village. 'Hey maybe he stopped by here to get some food... i know i would... man im beat... this better be worth it... for his sake' Not quite looking where he was going he didnt spot the large rock in the path and... *trip* *fall* *tumble* *groan* "Yahiko? Is that you? What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice.   
  
Yahiko- 'wow... that must have been some fall... i can hear Kenshin's voice in my head'  
  
Kenshin- "Yahiko?!?!?!" *helps him up* *shakes him a bit to see if he's alright*  
  
Yahiko- "ack! ok ok ok!!!" @_@  
  
Kenshin- "oh! Sorry Yahiko... got carried away... hehehe... ^_^iii"  
  
Yahiko- "Nahhh... no problem here... but... Kenshin..."  
  
Kenshin- "What is it Yahiko???"  
  
Yahiko- 'the baka' *dusts himself off* *stands up fully* "Kenshin! You have to come back to the dojo with me!!! Do you know how worried everyone is over there??? Or better yet... do you know how worried the Raccoon Girl is?!?!?!" 'eh... oops'   
  
Kenshin- *sweatdrop* "Now Yahiko... please refrain from calling Miss Koaru Raccoon Girl... do not pick up Saito-san's bad habits..."   
  
Yahiko- "Heh... i will... if you come back... but I'm serious here Kenshin! They are worried sick!"  
  
Kenshin- "Yahiko... I..."  
  
Yahiko- "KENSHIN!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin- "Yahiko... please understand that what I'm doing shouldn't worry you guys... I'm perfectly happy with traveling... I've been thinking it was time to leave before I got too attached to you all... Go back to the dojo and tell them not to worry about me... i am absolutely fine... and as for Miss Kaoru..."   
  
Kenshin was deep in thought about what he should say to Kaoru. After all, he WAS in love with her... What was he supposed to say? "Oh I'm sorry I'm in love with you but now that you're pregnant with Sanosuke's baby I don't feel that way about you anymore."??? Or "Who cares if you're pregnant and in love with another man?!?!?!" This was vary hard for him to say.   
  
Kenshin- "Yahiko... Tell... Miss Kaoru... I wish for her to be happy and that Sano will be a great husband for her... and please ask her not to cry... especially not over me."  
  
Yahiko- "Fine Kenshin... I hope ya know what you're doing here... but before i go back to the dojo... i just want to tell you one thing... If you aren't going to go back for us... go back for Kaoru... she needs some support... And... not to be mean but... You knwo how Sano is with that..."  
  
And with that Yahiko ran back towards his "home" and his "family" without letting Kenshin answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Ok... so was that long enough this time... all of the other chaps were kinda short huh? *sigh* well... review and tell me what you think... im thinking of deleting my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic... ~_~ i cant think of anything to write for it... so PLEASE REVIEW!!!im begging you here!!! pweeeeeeeeez 9_9 give in to the puppy-eyed face!!! you can not escape it!!! mwuhahahahahaha... *cough* *hack* *choke* im oookai im okai! realli ... i am ... ^_^ ^-^9 meow! 


End file.
